Memories
by himitsu-chan
Summary: Why does Jou want Seto's attention so much?


Memories

Himitsu

Disclaimers: Not mine.

Warnings: Dunno any, if you find some spoilers or anything that should have been put here in the first place, just feel free to tell it to me. Oh wait, maybe I should warn about some swearing here and there.

Notes:

…my butt looks big… thought

"…It is big!" speech

(no more burgers for me) comments here and there.

"Damn you Kaiba! I hate you!" and with that Jou ran out of the canteen with smoke coming from his ears.

That's weird, I wasn't' the one who started anything. Heck, I didn't even notice him in the cafeteria…

Seto was sitting in his office, thinking about the events, earlier that day. The mutt really acted weird. Seto just didn't notice him that morning in the cafeteria and he started to spout things about damning Seto and about hating him…

Hmmm, so that mutt wants his master's attention that much huh? he thought.

But the thing that was bothering him was the reason as to why Jou wanted his attention so much. They just ended up always fighting in the end so what's the point? After deciding that thinking about it was useless and unproductive, Seto picked up his briefcase and to start checking on some of the reports that have been handed to him. After removing the pieces of paper from his briefcase, he noticed something that was obviously not a report.

Maybe it's Mokie's with that in mind, Seto decided to skim through it, not because he was curious about Mokuba's school work but it was because he wanted to see any grammatical errors and correct them. (yeah right.)

He looked at the title: "Harem de hitori". Roughly translated in English, it would mean: " Alone in my King's harem." Seto was now really curious. This didn't look like a school assignment. This looked like something that you could download from the internet, like those short stories and such. With curiosity getting the better of him, Seto started to read.

_This is an old,_

_Old story,_

_There was once a tiny kingdom._

_The kingdom was so small, that if you were to look for it on a map, it would take some time to find it._

_There was a small castle in the middle of this kingdom._

_In this castle, the kingdom's young ruler,_

_A few servants,_

_And..._

_A few concubines..._

_Quietly lived their lives in peace._

_One day a young concubine was called for by the young ruler._

_The young king asked for the concubine's name._

_The concubine answered with a soft : "Hanabishi."_

_Then the young king said that he wanted to give a gift to the concubine and asked if there was something he liked._

_Hanabishi said the he was fromt he country so he didn't know anything and even if he was free to choose something, he can't think of anything._

_He asked for forgiveness because of his insignificant humble heritage._

_Then the young king said that Hanabishi could choose anything from the room then._

_He looked around the room and saw some sugar cubes._

_He asked the young king what the white things were._

_The young king answered that they were sugar cubes and that they were edible._

_Hanabishi was so amazed by this. The pretty things that he had seen could be eaten?_

_Then young king fed Hanabishi some._

_And he was so amazed to find them very sweet._

_The next morning, Hanabishi who had returned to the harem, found an amazing gift._

_Sugar cubes of every color,_

_All that could be gathered from the castle._

_Of course,_

_The king had sent them._

_And there were beautiful designs drawn of them!_

_The sun,_

_The moon,_

_Stars,_

_Flowers,_

_Grass,_

_Animals,_

_Fish,_

_Birds,_

_And imaginary creatures from around the world..._

_Hanabishi decided to eat them a bit at a time, ever so carefully._

_Each time one melted in his mouth, his feelings for the king grew more and more._

_One night, the young king said that he wanted to give Hanabishi the best things, but Hanabishi just answered that he was pefectly happy._

_At that time,_

_The king had his eyes set on a place far, far away._

_Hanabishi voice couldn't reach that place,_

_And seemed like a distant echo._

_And then..._

_The war began._

_The one who started the war..._

_Was the once-gentle king of this land._

_The king..._

_Won the battle and took over the country,_

_Traded and made money..._

_And just like that, the country that used to be small, spread its reach to much of the continent._

_The king became incredibly wealthy._

_He built a huge castle,_

_And bought rare treasures from other countries,_

_Many servants,_

_And a large harem,_

_And also..._

_Many beautiful concubines._

_Hanabishi was buried in the middle of this dazzling world._

_His small voice was hidden._

_And the King's voice was also silent._

_One night, Hanabishi was called to spend the night with the King._

_When he arrived there, the King said to him that he must be new and asked for his name._

_He replied with shaky "Hanabishi"._

_The King then said that he wanted to give him a present. Anything that he desired._

_Hanabishi answered that he would just take some sugar cubes._

_When the King heard this he thought that Hanabishi was just teasing him so he didn't believe him._

_A big kingdom..._

_A huge kingdom..._

_Tons of money,_

_Mountains of gems piled up,_

_The rarest treasures,_

_Many servants,_

_And an enormous number of concubines..._

_The king, who was intoxicated by all these dazzling things around him,_

_Had tossed the memories of Hanabishi aside._

_And after this,_

_When he was ocassionally called upon,_

_Hanabishi would grow hopeful to meet his king._

_However, the king was the same, and always said..._

_"Hello you must be new."_

_"What's your name?"_

_It all happened so quickly._

_Within 24 hours of being defeated,_

_The King lost everything._

_All the money,_

_Mountain of gems..._

_The rare treasures..._

_The castle servants..._

_And all the concubines from his harem._

_When the sun set,_

_The large, large kingdom had turned back into a small one._

_When all of the people had left the castle, Hanabishi went to the King._

_The king asked Hanabishi the reason behind him still staying there._

_The king said that he doesn't have anything anymore._

_He can't give Hanabishi money, treasure or anything._

_He had lost it all._

_His wealth,_

_His people,_

_His kingdom..._

_But Hanabishi answered that he didn't need money or gems._

_He only wanted to be with the king..._

_The king asked why, but Hanabishi just offered him some sugar cubes..._

_With that he remembered Hanabishi._

_The naive boy who was so facinated with the sugar cubes._

_The one he gave all of the sugar cubes in the castle._

_Then the king cried because he really felt bad for forgetting Hanabishi._

_A huge country..._

_Many subjects..._

_And many concubines..._

_Out of all of them..._

_Just one person..._

_Only this one person..._

_That night turned into morning,_

_And the harem was closed forever._

_The king never made the same mistake again._

_The small country became beautiful and peaceful._

_And..._

_No matter what happened, only Hanabishi stood at the king's side._

_Forever and ever..._

_Until the day they joined the heavens..._

_This is an old,_

_Old story. _

Seto was more confused after reading that. Was he just hallucinating when he saw all of those "he/s" describing Hahanbishi. And all of those emotions just because of being forgotten. Something then started to tickle at the back of this mind. He remembered the events that happened earlier this morning.

Maybe Jou acts that way because he wants me to remember him? But that's impossible, I met him for the first time at school. Maybe… shit! No way, that can't be him!

flashback…

There's nothing to do in the orphanage. Mokie's asleep and I have no one to play chess with. young Seto sighed. He was sitting near the gate of the orphanage. The weather was warm so the people in the orphanage felt lazy. Most were just sleeping even. This left young Seto all alone with a chess board. He didn't want to sleep and mope all alone in the orphanage so he decided to step outside despite the hot weather. All of a sudden he saw a ball flying towards his direction. Luckily, he had fast reflexes so he easily evaded it. He was wondering what he should do with the ball when a blond head appeared in between the railings of the gate.

"Can I have my ball back?" the young boy said, tilting his head to the side like a puppy. Well that was what young Seto thought anyway.

"Here." He said handing the boy the ball.

"Thanks." The boy said. He seemed to be looking at something behind Seto. Seto being the curious boy that he is looked at the same direction as the blond but he saw nothing there.

"You alone?" the blond boy suddenly asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Wanna play with me? I'm Katsuya by the way. Were on vacation here so I don't really know anyone. And besides my parents and my little sister are all sleeping there." Katsuya said pointing at the small inn near the orphanage.

"Okay." Said young Seto.

They played all afternoon. Seto even taught Katsuya how to play chess. But their playtime was cut short when Katsuya's parents came looking for him. The young blond was whining the whole time he was dragged back to the inn because he still wanted to play with his new "friend" but his parents said that they had to go if they wanted to catch the bus. Sulkily, he called out to his new friend.

"Seto! Don't forget me and let's play again when we see each other!"

That happened years ago. Who could have thought that he would see his "friend" again here in Domino? So many things had happened to Seto that is why he somehow forgotten about that incident. He guessed that Jou didn't forget that and he might have felt bad when Seto treated him badly when they saw each other again…

Hmmm. Don't worry pup. No need to get angry at me again. I remember you now.

Owari (?)

 I don't really know if there is a continuation to this. I originally intended that this would only be a one-shot but I kinda feel that it's hanging somehow…

 the story: "Harem de hitori" was taken from the manga of Lily Hoshino. It contains a series of stories actually. If you ever come across it I would suggest for you to read it 'coz the stories are really good.

 Hanabishi is a guy. Seto was not really hallucinating when he read those he/s.

 one more thing, I am not abandoning my other fics. I just really have no time to update them. You know college. I just have free time right now because it's the intramurals. I'd update the others when I have free time again.

 anywayz, what do you think? Good, bad? Please review.


End file.
